A New Life Begins
by THEEROFLMAO
Summary: When Link visits Zelda something surprising happens, something that he never thought would happen.  Now he may never be able to visit Hyrule again.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, I'll see you soon Link." said Zelda. And she walked away. Ever since Link defeated Ganondorf, peace had returned to Hyrule. But Zelda had been acting strangely lately. Constantly Link heard mumbling words to herself, and she usually wasn't around anymore. Link walked away. He would talk to Zelda the next morning and ask her what was wrong. After all, they had been in love for about a month or so. He was sure she would tell him what was wrong.

Link woke up a little earlier than usual the next day, and he decided to go to Hyrule Castle. He though Zelda would be there. But, as the drawbridge opened, he saw something that made his jaw drop.

Dark Link was wrapped around someone, they were kissing. But it was mainly the person Dark was with that made him want to kill right on the spot. "ZELDA?" Link said, and his whole voice echoed around the room. They both turned around, stunned. Well, at least Zelda was, Dark was just smiling. "Link_" Zelda began, but Link was already gone.

Link ran outside, played Epona's song, and a second later Epona was galloping gracefully through all of Hyrule. Link didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to get away from Hyrule, from Zelda. He though he heard something behind him, but he didn't look back. After a while Link found himself he didn't even know. There was a crumbling sound, the sound of rustling leaves and out came… Dark Link.

For one second they were both still, then, as fast as a bullet, Link shot his sword right at Dark, but Dark dodged with his shield. They stared for awhile, then Link snarled: "What do you want Dark?" "To ask why you came to Hyrule castle." Said Dark. His voice sounded calm, but dangerous. "I've brought her here with me" And out came Zelda. "Now Link, it's time for you to die." And Dark Link shot his sword at Link. He barely had time to sidestep before Dark came in for another blow, but this time he caught his target. Link froze, he looked down, and he saw Dark's sword through him. He fell to the ground. Then Zelda came in for an attack. She had 2 purple daggers, and stabbed Link with one. "That was a poison attack" said Dark, smirking. "You'll be dead in about an hour." He sheathed his sword and said:"Besides, no one will come looking for you if your out of Hyrule. Let's go, Zelda." And they walked away. Link lay there for awhile, blood leaking from his chest, and fell unconscious, his blonde hair covering his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did you find him?"

"Somewhere outside. He was bleeding a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes. But he's okay now. I'm certain he'll wake up in about an hour or so."

Right then Link sat straight up, and a girl sitting next to him screamed. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She seemed to look nice, but she glared at Link and said:

"Don't do that."

"Kay….." Link said.

They both stared at each other for a while, and then someone called:

"Bob, is he awake?"

"Yes, Dad." The girl called back.

Link looked at her in disbelief.

"Your name is Bob?

"No, that's just what my dad calls me. What's your name?"

"Link"

She stared at him for awhile. Then she burst out laughing.

"What?" Said Link defensively.

"LINK? The girl said through laughter. What kind of name is that?"

"Well, it's better than Bob!"

The girl stopped laughing at once.

"I told you. That's not my real name. My name is Johanna."

"Oh yeah, what were you doing when we found you?"

"Nothing" said Link. "Anyway, I have to get back to Hyrule Castle."

He stood up.

"And beat the crap out of Zelda." He mumbled under his breath so Johanna couldn't hear.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Hyrule Castle? Where is that?

Link blinked. "Uh, aren't we in Hyrule Castle?"

"No." We're in Termina."

Link felt like he just swallowed a lemon.

"Uh, I'll be right back."

And he rushed upstairs and shut himself in the first room he could find._ So I'm out of Hyrule now. _He thought. Well, maybe he could find his way back. But he still felt like the word "Termina" was familiar. _Maybe I've been here before? _He thought.

Just then Johanna came in.

"Oh yeah, just thought I should let you know, you might want to get back to this Hyrule place, because, well, the moon is going to fall in 3 days."


	3. Chapter 3

As Johanna left the room, Link was in shock. So that's where he had heard of it from. 7 years ago, link had stopped the moon from crashing into Termina, but why was it happening again? Hadn't he awakened the 4 giants to stop the moon from crashing down? He decided to go downstairs and ask Johanna. As he went downstairs. He met Johanna's dad.

"Oh, hi there! My name's Griffin."

"Hi, my name's Link."

Griffin shook Links hand.

"So, you decided if you gonna stay?

"Actually, I'm not sure yet."

"Well then, take your time, take your time."

And he went away. Link went to the table where Johanna was sitting and sat down.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if, you know, you knew anything else about this moon falling?" Link asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess I could tell you. So it all started when a kid, about 10, he awakened the 4 giants t stop the moon from crashing down on us. It worked, and we lived happily for a long period of time. But that was 7 years ago. Now the 4 giants are still with us, but they are sleeping. We've tried everything, but they just won't wake up. Now the moon is getting closer, and the village heard the sky say something like:p…. is….de…. mmm and then it said the moon falls… the moon falls, something like that. We're not guaranteed it will happen, but the signs are pretty clear. So have you decided if you are going to stay?" there was a slight tone of bitterness in her voice now.

Link thought for a while. He thought of Zelda, and Dark Link, what they did, and how they betrayed him. He thought of Saria and the rest of Kokiri, who he was wanting to visit. If he stayed, he would be beginning a new life. Well, he could stay for a while, then go back. But he also thought of the moon, and all the bad stuff that might happen in Termina.

"Ok then." said Link, making up his mind. I'll stay.

"Oh, yay!" Exclaimed Johanna, jumping up in her seat. It's so rare that anyone ever visits, want to go take a look around outside?"

Oh yeah, um, hold on, I need to check something upstairs.

"Speaking of upstairs, why don't I show you your room?" said Johanna.

"Ok"

They went upstairs.

"Here, you can stay here" Her mood seemed to have lightened considerably since he said that he would stay.

"Ok, thanks, Johanna. He went into his room, and took something out of his pocket. It was a certain mirror, that Zelda had given him once. You could see anyone you wanted through it.

"Show me Zelda, princess of Hyrule."

The mirror glowed faintly, and then came a picture of Zelda and Dark Link, in front of what seemed everyone in Hyrule.

"I have bad news, everyone." Said Zelda. "It seemed that Link, the Hero of Time, is dead.

There was a murmur of nervousness along everyone.

"And now….. each and everyone of you will become servants to King Ganondorf!" yelled Dark Link

There was a huge gasp.

"So now… start working." Said Dark Link and tossed about 100 shovels into the crowd.

"Oh so everyone now thinks I'm dead, huh!" Link yelled angrily as he tossed the mirror into corner of room, which splintered. "It looks like I'm going to have to start a new life here." He sighed as he rolled onto his new bed.


	4. Chapter 4

(Meanwhile, back at Hyrule…)

The miserable faces of the Hylians worked, as they had been working for the 3 hours with so far no food. Meanwhile, in Ganon's castle, Princess Zelda and Dark Link were lounging in a bed.

"Dark, are you sure Link is dead?"

"Zelda, you gave him a poison attack. Who would come looking for him outside of Hyrule? They are all too cowardly."

"Yes," said Zelda, though she didn't sound quite sure. "And now what will happen?"

"I will turn you into my wife. You will be known as Dark Zelda."

"And then what will happen?" asked Zelda, sounding excited now.

"And then," said Dark, looking murderous. "Lord Ganon shall rise once more!" He thundered.

**Day 1**

Link suddenly woke up, panting from his bad dream. He had dreamed about… Zelda, and Dark. He felt so bad… with Navi gone, and Zelda's betrayal… he picked up the splintered mirror from the side of the room. Then it hit him. Why hadn't he seen it before. But, first, he decided to test it.

"Show me, uh, the running man!" 

And the running man showed up. Now he felt excited.

"Show me Navi the fairy!"

The mirror shimmered, then its glass formed into a….. house. Wait…. A house? Why would Navi be in a house? Link pocketed the mirror, and decided to turn back to it later. After all, Johanna had asked him if he wanted to take a look around Termina, and he had agreed.

Link went downstairs, and it turned out that Johanna was already awake.

"Took you long enough" she muttered.

"Well, I had to, do something" said Link.

"Okay…" But she didn't sound so satisfied." "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

And they set off.

They had a lot of fun. First they went to the bombchu bowling alley, in which they won 50 rupees and a new bomb bag. Next they found a gang of robbers robbing south clock town. People were trying to stop them, and Link decided to help. It ended up as….well….. Let's just say that the robbers are going to have a really hard time using their left hand from now on. Because of this, he and Johanna got a free meal at an Inn. They were just about to go until the sky turned black. Everyone turned to look up at the sky.

"What's happening?" asked Link to Johanna

"But Johanna continued to stare at the sky with a horrified expression on her face.

Suddenly a deep voice emitted from the sky.

"...BUR…..pa…."

And then everything when normal again

"Let's go" said Johanna firmly.

As they ran away, Link saw something… a house… which looked strangely familiar. Then he understood.

"Wait! Stop here!"

"Dammit Link, this is no time to stop!"

"It's important! Just 1 second."

She skidded to a halt, and Link ran inside. This was the house in the mirror.

"Navi?" Link called out.

Suddenly he saw something, a silhouette of a, a circle, with wings. It too, looked familiar.

Link could hardly talk…. Was this what he had been looking for?

"N-Navi?" Link croaked.

The object did not move for a second, and then it came zipping past.

"Nice to see you again, Link!" Navi exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 1**

Link stood there, unable to move. Finally, he came back to his senses.

"You've been here? This entire time?"

"Yep!" Said Navi excitedly. "I knew you'd come and find me!"

"How?"

"Well, I thought you'd remember this place. So, have you found a home?" And where's Zelda right now?"  
>Link felt his stomach lurch.<p>

"Look, I'll tell you later…"

Just then Johanna came in.

"What's taking you so long? We have to g-

She froze when she saw Navi.

"What's that thing?"

"Well, she's a friend I've been looking for.."

Navi also stared at Johanna.

"Who is she?"

"Navi, she's letting me stay over at her house for a while…"

"Well, can I stay with you guys for a while?

Link glanced over at Johanna. Johanna sighed.

"Ok, she can stay…"

"Hurray! Let's go then!"

They went home.

Navi looked around her new home

"Hmmm, it looks a little familiar…"

Suddenly Navi straightened up.

"Link, come! I need to show you something! Come, quick! It's really important!"

Link ran after her, with Johanna following.

"Where's she taking us?" Asked Johanna.

"No idea…

They went in the basement, down another flight of stairs, moved a block, down another flight of stairs, turned right, left, right, left, right, right, and right again.

"Navi, where are you taking u-

He stopped when he saw what was in front of him.

Navi looked at Link.

"You, Zelda, and Ganon don't have the pieces anymore.

For what was right in front of Link were 3 golden triangles.

Link had found The Triforce.


End file.
